iPsycho Revenge
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Last story for 2019. Nora joins forces with Nevel. They kidnap Freddie. Carly, Sam, Gibby, and Mrs. Benson work together to save Freddie.


Chapter 1

"Yes mom I'm on my way home from work." Freddie said on the phone.

"Remember to reapply your ointment." Mrs. Benson said.

"Mom I'm almost 18 I don't need to do that anymore." Freddie said.

"Fine." Mrs. Benson said.

"I'll call you back. I'm going to shower and go hang out with the gang to discuss the next iCarly." Freddie said.

"Okay bye." Mrs. Benson said.

"Bye." Freddie said.

"Hello Freddie." Nora said.

"What the Nora?" Freddie said.

"Did you miss me?" Nora said.

"No how the how the fuck did you get here?" Freddie said.

"My partner let me in." Nora said.

"Partner?" Freddie said.

"Hello Freddie." Nevel said.

"Nevel?" Freddie said.

"That's right." Nevel said.

"How did you get in my apartment?" Freddie said.

"I picked the lock." Nevel said.

"I'm so calling the cops on you and when they get here they're going to." Freddie said as Nevel shoots a pin at him.

"Good luck trying to call the cops on us." Nevel said.

"Here's the rope. Let's tie him up." Nora said.

"Gladly." Nevel said.

"Okay he's tied up. Now let's put him in my car." Nora said.

"On it." Nevel said.

(Nevel puts Freddie in Nora's car)

"Is he in?" Nora said.

"Yep." Nevel said.

"Okay let's go." Nora said.

"Revenge. Sweet revenge." Nevel said.

(Nora and Nevel drive off)

Chapter 2

"Man school was so boring today." Sam said.

"Sam you always say school is boring." Carly said.

"Well it is." Sam said.

"Hey guys how was school?" Spencer said.

"Alright." Carly said.

"Boring." Sam said.

"You working on a new sculpture?" Carly said.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"Gibbeh." Gibby said.

"Hey Gibby." Carly said.

"Sup Gib." Sam said.

"Nothing much." Gibby said.

"Hey Gibby what do you think of my new sculpture?" Spencer said.

"What's it suppose to be?" Gibby said.

"It's a robot made from milk bottles." Spencer said.

"Like that one made out of soda bottles?" Sam said.

"Yep." Spencer said.

"Hey where's Freddie?" Gibby said.

"I don't know. He's usually here by now." Carly said.

"Maybe he's still at work." Sam said.

"He's normally off work by now." Carly said.

"Relax he's probably working overtime." Spencer said.

"Man he really wants to make a lot of money." Gibby said.

"He needs to get here soon." Sam said.

"Yeah. We can't do iCarly without him." Carly said.

Chapter 3

(Nora and Nevel have trapped Gibby in the same room he was trapped in the first time)

"Where am I?" Freddie said.

"Oh look who regained consciousness." Nora said.

"What do you guys want from me?" Freddie said.

"I think you know what I want." Nora said.

"Nora for the last time I'm never going to date you. I already have a girlfriend and it's Sam." Freddie said.

"You and Sam? Wow." Nevel said.

"Hey even though Sam's pushy and aggressive, she's still the best girlfriend ever." Freddie said.

"I thought you were always in love with Carly." Nora said.

"Yeah well things changed." Freddie said.

"Whatever." Nora said.

"You guys can't keep me locked in your basement forever." Freddie said.

"Oh you want to bet." Nevel said.

"Where am I suppose to go to the bathroom?" Freddie said.

"There's a sink behind you." Nora said.

"Were you raised in a barn?" Freddie said.

"I had to do that when I was in prison so shut up." Nora said.

(Maurice clucks)

"Oh come on you still have your chicken?" Freddie said.

"Yes I do." Nora said.

"That looks like a rooster." Nevel said.

"Well it's not." Nora said.

"Okay." Nevel said.

"Come on Nevel. Let's head upstairs to celebrate." Nora said.

"Gladly." Nevel said.

"You can't keep me here forever. You hear me you crazy bitches." Freddie said.

Chapter 4

"Okay I'm not waiting of Freddie. Let's head to his house to get him." Sam said.

"Okay." Carly said.

"Hello girls." Mrs. Benson said.

"Hey Mrs. Benson is Freddie here?" Carly said.

"No he told me he was going to your place to discuss ideas for iCarly." Mrs. Benson said.

"Well that's weird." Sam said.

"We thought we has working overtime." Carly said.

"You don't think he got hurt." Gibby said.

"Here I'll track him." Mrs. Benson said.

"You still have that chip on him?" Carly said.

"Yeah I use it for emergencies now. Plus I installed a little camera too." Mrs. Benson said.

"Oh cool." Carly said.

"Now to see where he is." Mrs. Benson said.

"Let me out." Freddie said.

"Oh my god. Freddie got kidnapped." Mrs. Benson said.

"He's in Nora's basement." Carly said.

"Oh my god. That Nora girl kidnapped my Freddie." Mrs. Benson said.

"It's okay Mrs. Benson." Gibby said.

"Yeah we'll get to Nora's house and Sam will beat her ass and we'll save Freddie." Carly said.

"I'll get my buttersock." Sam said.

"I'm coming too." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay. Spencer we're heading out to save Freddie." Carly said.

"Did he get kidnapped?" Spencer said.

"Yeah by Nora." Carly said.

"Be careful." Spencer said.

"Okay." Carly said.

"I'm coming to save you Freddie." Mrs. Benson said.

Chapter 5

"So Freddie are you enjoying being locked in that room?" Nora said.

"No. What are you eating?" Freddie said.

"Tapenade. Nevel made it." Nora said.

"It's good right." Nevel said.

"Yeah it's good on crackers." Nora said.

"How long are you going to keep me trapped here?" Freddie said.

"As long as we want." Nora said.

"Yeah Benson." Nevel said.

"Well can I get something to eat then?" Freddie said.

"Fine. Nevel give him some tapenade." Nora said.

"Okay." Nevel said.

(Nevel throws tapenade and crackers at Freddie)

"There you happy." Nora said.

"You didn't have to throw it at me." Freddie said.

"You said you wanted food." Nora said.

"So eat the food or starve." Nevel said.

"Okay." Freddie said.

"Come on Nora I'll make some more tapenade." Nevel said.

"Okay. Come along Maurice." Nora said.

(Maurice clucks)

"I'll make some for your pet too." Nevel said.

"You hear that Maurice? Nevel's going to make you tapenade." Nora said.

(Maurice clucks)

"Have fun in there Freddie." Nevel said.

"Nevel may be a lunatic but he does make good tapenade." Freddie said to the readers.

Chapter 6

"We're approaching Nora's house." Carly said.

"I hope my Freddie's okay." Mrs. Benson.

"How much you want to bet she still has her chicken." Gibby said.

"I'm sure she still does." Sam said.

"Focus people. We're saving Freddie." Carly said.

"Sorry." Sam said.

"I get why that Nora girl hates you guys but why does Nevel hate you?" Mrs. Benson said.

"I smudged tapenade in his face." Carly said.

"Why?" Mrs. Benson said.

"He did a surprise kiss attack on me." Carly said.

"Oh." Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah and ever since then he always tried to sabotage iCarly." Sam said.

"He's a nub." Carly said.

"Total nub." Sam said.

"What is tapenade?" Mrs. Benson said.

"It's a type of dip." Carly said.

"It is good though." Gibby said.

"There's Nora's house." Carly said.

"Good." Mrs. Benson said.

"Time to kick some ass." Sam said.

"Be careful Sam." Mrs. Benson said.

"I beat her butt before so I can handle her and Nevel." Sam said.

"Got your buttersock?" Carly said.

"Yep. I filled it with two pounds of hard frozen butter." Sam said.

"Wow you can probably crack their spines." Gibby said.

"That's the point." Sam said.

"Let's go in." Mrs. Benson said.

Chapter 7

"Thanks for making this tapenade Nevel." Nora said.

"You're welcome Nora." Nevel sad.

(Sam kicks the door down)

"Hello Nora and Nevel." Sam said.

"Well well well it's the other iCarlies and Freddie's mom." Nora said.

"Where's Freddie?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Like we're going to tell you hoes." Nevel said.

"Oh that's it." Sam said.

"Kick their ass Sam." Gibby said.

"On it." Sam said.

"Oh is Sam Puckett going to attack us again?" Nora said.

"I'm going to kill you." Sam said.

"Ow what's in that sock?" Nevel said.

"Two pounds of hard frozen butter." Sam said.

"How can butter be that hard?" Nora said.

"Carly, Gibby go find Freddie. I'll stay here and help Sam." Mrs. Benson said.

"Okay." Carly said.

"On it." Gibby said.

"Time to give these punks a taste of the Fencin' Bensons." Mrs. Benson said.

"Carly Gibby?" Freddie said.

"We're here to save you." Carly said.

"Are you okay?" Gibby said.

"Yeah. Where's Sam?" Freddie said.

"She and your mom are fighting Nora and Nevel." Carly said.

"Let's get you out of here." Gibby said.

"Thanks for saving me." Freddie said.

Chapter 8

"Whoa you guys knocked out Nora and Nevel?" Carly said.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Freddie are you okay?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah. Did you use the Fenin' Bensons on Nora and Nevel?" Freddie said.

"Yep." Mrs. Benson said.

"Nora Dershlit and Nevel Papperman you're under arrest for kidnapping the iCarly tech producer." Officer Carl said.

"Don't think you haven't seen the last of us." Nora said.

"We'll be back and we will get our revenge." Nevel said.

"Take them away." Sam said.

"Wait for me Maurice." Nora said.

(Maurice clucks)

"Freddie they didn't do anything to you did they?" Mrs. Benson said.

"Well they threw tapenade and crackers at me but other than that they didn't do anything." Freddie said.

"Did she try to make you be her boyfriend again?" Sam said.

"Yeah. They were shocked that we're dating." Freddie said.

"Well to be fair everyone is shocked about it." Gibby said.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Okay can we get out of here." Mrs. Benson said.

"Yeah we need to discuss iCarly." Carly said.

"I'm glad you're okay Freddie." Mrs. Benson said.

"Hey how did you find me anyways?" Freddie said.

"Tracking device." Mrs. Benson said.

"Oh. I'm kind of glad you did put that tracking device on me." Freddie said.

"Well come on. Let's go." Sam said.

"Yeah iCarly time." Gibby said.

Chapter 9

"Hey is Freddie okay?" Spencer said.

"Yeah. Sam and Mrs. Benson beat the fudge out of Nora and Nevel and now they're in jail." Carly said.

"Good." Spencer said.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"We're going to do iCarly now." Sam said.

"Have fun." Spencer said.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2." Freddie said.

"I'm Carly." Carly said.

"I'm Sam." Sam said.

"And this is iCarly." Carly and Sam said.

"Sorry we're starting a little late." Carly said.

"We were going to start at our normal time but we had to save Freddie from Nora and Nevel." Sam said.

"They trapped me in Nora's basement." Freddie said.

"Well now Nora and Nevel are locked up in jail." Carly said.

"Probably forever." Gibby said.

"Yay." Sam said.

"Random Dancing." Sam's remote said.

(Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby dance around)


End file.
